


Sparkle on, Darling.

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Winn fighting crime together, F/F, Fix-It, Post-Break Up, Vigilante Alex Danvers, lame jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: A new masked self-proclaimed hero is wreaking havoc in National City and Maggie Sawyer is having the time of her life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Sparkle on, Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about Maggie reuniting with Alex's new sparkly persona.  
> It's just a dumb little oneshot, don't take it too seriously. 
> 
> \----
> 
> unbeta's, as always. All mistakes are mine

"No, no, no, no. Damnit."

She tapped lightly on the earpiece in her ear, but the static noise didn't disappear and the otherwise clear voice in her ear was distorted. She looked around in the darkness, hardly able to see anything to determine what was causing the interference. 

She closed her eyes, the map of the room appeared in her mind, but the noise in her ear made it impossible to concentrate. 

_There must be a jamming device somewhere in this room, causing the constant interruption of her earpiece._

She took out the earpiece, the blue light signaling that a connection was established. Lightly, she pressed the little buttons and a sound indicated that the connection was re-established.

"Hey, can you hear me? What happened?" 

The young woman was relieved, the static sound was gone. For now. She was sure it wouldn't last long. "A jammer cut the connection. You see it on the map?" 

All she heard was the rustling of paper and a _fuck_ in her ear. "How could I miss it? The jammer's on the roof." 

And she cursed too. 

Entering the building through the roof would have been the best way, and she knew it. But still, he convinced her that the backdoor was their best option. "I told you the roof would be the best way inside. Damnit."

"Sorry, but once we've…" He heard a slight growl in his ear, and he changed the next few words. "You cut the power off, we can communicate again without interruptions." 

"Where's the electric box?" Even though he had studied the floor plan for days, it was difficult for her to navigate in the dark. 

At this moment she wished she had said yes to the modified contact lenses that would give her the sight of a cat. 

"On your right. You just need to find… CAREFUL." 

She hissed at the loud voice in her ear. 

"What is it?" 

"You are not alone. Two men on your left, both armed. Both wear night vision goggles." 

_Fuck_. She spent so many hours watching the building to make sure everyone left once the sun set down. 

How could she fail like that? 

"Okay, stay calm. They didn't spot you. Take a few steps forward and you can hide between two file cabinets."

Alex nodded slightly, one hand on the wall, the other on her hip. Carefully she moved forward until she found the hole. With a quick but careful movement she disappeared between the two cabinets.

She would have loved to put the two men out of action, but the fact that her eyes hadn't yet got used to missions in the dark made it impossible for her. 

She remained calm. Her back was pressed against the wall and she crouched down to avoid being discovered. 

"Okay, don't move. They are looking around. Looks like they're on a control walk. Just a few more minutes."

She sighed. 

That was a stupid idea to listen to him. If she had entered the building through the roof, she would have been out by now. But now she was stuck and had to wait until the armed men had finished their patrol.

"They're moving back towards the exit... And they're gone. You can come out."

Relieved, she stood up again and stretched slightly. That was enough excitement for the rest of the mission. All she wanted to do was cut off the power, find the office, and take the papers that would prove her client's innocence.

"Okay, just a few more steps forward and there should be the electronic box."

She moved forward, and then the electronic box appeared in front of her. She was looking for the opening of the box and a little later she opened it. With a flashlight in one hand and a knife in the other, she inspected the wires in front of her.

The male voice appeared in her ear again. "Okay, according to my notes, all you have to do is cut the red wire..."

"Got it."

With the knife, she cut the wire. She listened for an alarm going off or some sound that signaled something was wrong. But it remained silent, and she knew that finally something was going according to plan.

"Alright. Winn, next stop, the office."

"Okay, everything's clear. You can move freely. I'll keep my eyes open." 

She nodded, as she left the server room and entered a hallway. Moonlight came through the high windows and finally made it possible for her to see something. With Winn in her ear, and her own watchful eyes, she could finally carry on with her mission.

Even though the building was almost empty, she moved carefully through the corridors. The office was on the top floor, and it wouldn't take too long for her to get up there. Glad she asked Winn to install electric grappling hooks in her suit that would get her to the desired location within seconds.

At the top she landed gently on her legs, with her hands resting on the ground. Her gaze wandered across the corridor, not a single soul. She was almost at the end of her mission, and she couldn't wait to fall into her bed satisfied.

The office was to her right. "Winn, is the alarm really turned off?"

"Yes, and there's no one behind that door. We should be out in minutes. Without an incident."

"Okay, here we go." Slowly she pushed the door handle down and opened the door. And even though Winn said the room was empty, she glanced around carefully.

She couldn't risk another incident. Quickly, she scurried into the office and closed the door behind her back. 

Without taking her surroundings in, she walked towards the desk. She pushed the files on the table from right to left, opened the drawers, rummaged around in it. But all she found were empty files, cigars and a bottle of whiskey. 

"Winn, there's nothing here." Frustrated, she leaned on the desk, her eyes looking at the chaos. Something seemed off, and as she pressed herself harder against the table surface, it moved. 

A false bottom.

Carefully, she lifted the tabletop up and then she could see the files she was looking for. "Found them. Winn, I found the files. I'll be on my way out in a minute. I just wanna check something." 

What she hadn't noticed was the silent alarm that had been triggered by an emergency generator when she lifted the tabletop, sending a signal to the NCPD. 

***

Maggie groaned. 

The last few hours have been quiet. Very quiet. She could work on her files, help colleagues on still unsolved cases. She even found time to clean out her desk and to redecorate her office. 

But as soon as she put some files in one of the drawers and locked it, live footage of downtown National City appeared on one of her monitors. 

Maggie dropped her keys, eyes locked on the screen and the person dressed in black and blue, the hood of their jacket pulled over their head, moving around the room. She shook her head as the images flashed over her screen. 

Once again, one of National City's self-proclaimed heroes was wreaking chaos around the city. 

It was too good to be true to have a quiet night tonight. 

With a sigh, she took another look at the person on the screen. There was something familiar about them, the way the moved, the curves of their body. 

But Maggie shook her head. The day was long and exhausting. Her mind was probably just playing some games with her. 

For a few more seconds, while Maggie put on her leather jacket and her gun in the holster, she couldn't stop looking at the person, who was now cleaning up the chaos they left in the office. 

When she turned off the monitor, and left her office, she called her team, explaining the situation downtown in a few words. "We are surrounding the building. No one gets in or out, you understand? If there is an incident, call me immediately."

Her team nodded and left the NCPD to head downtown. Maggie would ride her bike to clear her head and to enjoy the fresh air. She got on the machine, putting on her helmet, and then she kicked off her machine. The machine began to vibrate beneath her and she was on her way.

Fresh, cool wind surrounded her body as she led her team towards downtown. She couldn't stop her thoughts and she found herself in her past. It wasn't the first time one of National City's citizens put on some suit to save the city on their own. One of them was James Olsen, disguised as Guardian, who kept the NCPD busy. 

Guardian was always one step ahead of them, always fighting off the bad guys and covered up traces before the NCPD arrived. For weeks he made it impossible for her and her team to close their cases. 

It was the first time tonight that the new hooded _hero_ caused some trouble in the city and for some reason Maggie was so sure that this hero was also one of Kara Danvers' friends. 

The drive was short, and as soon as the NCPD arrived, Maggie's team immediately got into position and surrounded the building, securing every door and corner. 

But not one of them noticed the black van, parked around the corner on the other side. And no one noticed the man inside, watching every step of Maggie and her team.

"Sorry to interrupt. But the NCPD just arrived. You need to leave. NOW!" 

***

 _Fuck_. 

Panic rose in her. 

Why did she have to look for more evidence when she already had the most important one in her hands? Why did she put herself in danger?

Now she had the problem that she didn't know how to get past the NCPD without drawing attention to herself. If she would have more time, she would try to find a way to the roof, but it was too late. The only way out was through the front door.

She pulled the hood deep into her face and pulled the zipper all the way up. If someone from the NCPD recognized her, her face would grace tomorrow's news.

She folded the file and put it in her back of her pants before she closed the door to the office. As soon as she entered the hallway, she heard a voice giving instructions. If she didn't hurry, the top floor would be filled with armed police in a few seconds.

Her gaze wandered across the corridor, and then over to the stairs where policemen and women were on their way up. She would wait until most of them were at the top before she would make her way down. With this tactic, she would have the best chance of escaping the building without uncovering her identity.

"They're up there. Let's move!" 

She went into position, her hands rested on the railing, the mechanical grappling hooks were already attached to it. She paused and waited while the police came closer and closer. The guns were already drawn and soon they would surround her on all sides.

She looked back and forth between the men and women and the ground. It would go down a few floors and no one could stop her from leaving the building. 

Counting to three in her hear, she encouraged herself and as soon as the first person reached the top of the stairs, she jumped over the railing and raced to the floor.

She heard shouting, and saw the police pointing her gun to her head. But another voice stopped them from pulling the trigger. She had a mischievous grin on her face, knowing the NCPD wouldn't catch her. 

Feeling the ground beneath her, she slowly stood up. She stretched out slightly, hands on her back, and she heard a crack

"Don't move. Put your hands behind your head."

A light smile was on her lips. All she had to do was turn around, take the woman by surprise and run to freedom.

But something in her body blocked her, made her unable to move. That voice, why did that voice sound so familiar? 

Adrenalin still raced through her body, the pounding of her heart made it difficult for her to concentrate on the voice. 

"I said hands behind your head."

Slowly she raised her hands, she didn't want to make any sudden movements that would end with a bullet in her body. 

She heard handcuffs being unlocked, and that sound alone evoked a memory in her that helped her identify the voice. 

_She could feel the cool metal wrapping around her wrist and another hand gently wrapping itself around her jaw. "Can you be a good girl for me and be quiet?"_

_She nodded, a silent plead in her eyes. She needed her, needed to feel her. A whimper filled the room. "Please."_

"Get on your knees, and this time I won't repeat myself." 

And then she suddenly realized why she knew the voice. It belonged to none other than Maggie Sawyer.

 _Fuck_. 

How was she supposed to leave the building without exposing herself?

"Listen, I don't wanna hurt you. Why don't you let me go?" She had to try, at least. 

She heard Maggie chuckle, and then she felt hands on her body, slowly turning her around. "That's cute." 

She groaned, as she was slowly turned around, the hood still covering her eyes. She prepared herself, not ready to see Maggie for the first time in more than three years again.

And she had expected anything. A disapproving look, an annoyed sigh, an eye roll, even a slap to the back of her head. 

But Maggie laughed. She laughed heartily, her dimples on full display. She looked at the woman in front of her and she had to laugh again. Maggie wanted to say something, but when she opened her mouth, another laugh filled the air. 

"Maggie, stop laughing."

"I'm sorry, Danvers. But..." She raised her hand, pointing to the blue and black suit, and when Alex moved her head the hood slipped over her head, and Maggie saw the glitter makeup for the first time. "When did you go from badass DEO agent to Sparkle McFly?" 

Alex pouted, arms crossed over her chest. "First of all, I was the Director of the DEO and second of all what's so funny? Winn put so many hours in creating the suit and…" 

"And a five year old helped you with the makeup? Danvers, have you seen yourself? It's ridiculous." She put one arm on Alex's back and walked a few steps with her. 

Alex stopped when they were out of sight of the other cops. "Stop saying my name," Alex hissed. "Or why do you think I'm wearing makeup? It helps disguise my identity." 

Maggie pressed her lips together, a loud laugh trying to break free. "Who, oh my god. Who told you that? Don't tell me it was your sister?!" 

When Alex didn't say anything, Maggie threw her hands in her air. "Oh my god, you're taking advice from someone who's using glasses to disguise herself?"

But Alex didn't answer another one of Maggie's questions and just walked away. 

"Alex, where are you going?" 

"I'm leaving!" 

"What? Why? No, I have so many questions."

But Alex kept walking, too embarrassed that Maggie saw her like this. 

"Alex, you can't leave. I'm the NCPD!" 

"I can, watch me." 

Maggie watched her leave, at least the tight pants flattered her ass. "You know, Danvers, the only thing missing is a…" Maggie looked up, and her eyes landed on.. "a blue streak in your hair. Oh my god, what is happening? Am I suddenly part of a really badly written tv show on the CW where the badass lesbian turned into a sparkling vigilante?" 

"Why are you laughing? Kara told me it looks good!" Alex stopped, and turned around, arms crossed over her chest. "You know what. Your hair is stupid, not mine." 

But Maggie was still laughing, her sweet laugh echoed in Alex's ears. "I'm so sorry, this is just hilarious. I leave you alone for three years and you do this." 

Alex groaned. She looked at Maggie's, who was laughing, some tears in her eyes and Alex had to be honest with herself. It was good seeing her again. She missed her. 

Still, Maggie couldn't just make fun of her new identity. Alex finally found a purpose in her life again, after everything went to shit. She just wanted to help the citizens of National City. 

She felt Maggie tugging on her jacket. "Hey, what does this thing do? Does it help you catch criminals?" She unzipped her jacket slightly and looked inside. "Where are you hiding the disco balls you use to hunt down the criminals?"

Alex, as much as she enjoyed Maggie's hands on her body, she slapped her fingers to keep her hands off of her. "Are.. Are you making fun of the suit?" 

"Maybe…" Maggie had a teasing grin on her lips.

"My suit is not stupid… Your… Your dimples are stupid. Stupid dimples."

_Argh._

Alex shook her head as she moved towards the exit. Maggie wouldn't even notice if she just disappeared from the scene. She was too busy making fun of Alex anyway.

But Maggie showed up next to her, and she could hear her laughter again. At any other time in her life she would have loved to hear her laugh, but not at that moment.

"Hey, Danvers, when you said you didn't want to hurt me, how would you have done that? Would you have blinded me with your sparkling new persona? Oh, is this how you take down the bad guys? You gonna sparkle them to death?" 

"Maggie, stop."

"No, no, I need to know. What's your secret weapon? A glow stick?" 

"Are you, are you kidding me?" Alex turned around, looking Maggie in the eyes. "I know six different very painful ways to make someone talk using my index finger only. And you think I'm taking down bad guys with glow sticks?!" 

Maggie chuckled. She had a really hard time taking her ex-fiancée seriously. "I mean, it would fit Sparkle McFly, so I don't know... I told you, I have a lot of questions!" 

Alex pressed a button on her wrist and she turned back into the Alex that Maggie knew. "I know there's work to be done, a lot of work. But it makes me happy. I can do my part to make the city a little safer." Embarrassed, she scratched the back of her head and looked at Maggie. "Is it really so ridiculous?"

Maggie felt bad for making fun of Alex like that. It really looked like it meant something to her to walk around National City as another masked vigilante. "I'm sorry Alex. Sorry for making you feel terrible. I didn't make fun of you, but the suit and the makeup. I couldn't stop myself. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, really? It was hard to tell." But deep down Alex knew she already forgave her. 

"Okay, listen. It's late, let me buy you a drink. I wanna make it up to you," Maggie said, smiling at Alex, dimples on full display. 

"Let me beat your ass in a game of pool, and we're even." 

"Okay but I need to warn you. I got better!" 

"Of course, Sawyer."

Maggie smiled at her, and bumped her hip against Alex's. "Loser buys all night."

"Oh, now you're on. Your ass is mine." Alex slapped her hand in front of her mouth, but Maggie just winked at her.

"Well, I hope so… And if you so badly want to be a vigilante, you better listen to me. I might know a thing or two what it needs to be a believable vigilante hiding behind a mask. Now, come on Sparkle McFly. You better put your money where your mouth is."

Alex wanted to hide behind her glitter makeup, so Maggie wouldn't see how red her face was turning. She followed her to her bike, and when Maggie gave her a second helmet, she couldn't stop herself. "And just so you know the name is Streaky McBlue. It was Kara's idea. Streaky, like the cat.." 

"Wait, what? You're supposed to be a cat?!“

Alex chuckled, and Maggie facepalmed herself.

 _Of course it was Kara's idea._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame jokes, it sounded funnier in my head lol 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think :)


End file.
